Corkscrew (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Corkscrew began his days in the forges of the Ashfall Wastes. He enjoyed helping to blacksmith armor and weapons, to be sent off to the exaltees of the Flamecaller. His endless energy allowed him to work on multiple projects at once and the finish his work quickly. Though he lacked much skill, many of the Forgemasters saw potential in the young dragon. They worked him as hard as he could manage, his limbs feeling like they were lead by the end of the day. It seemed like that was all his life had to offer. Work all day, rest all night. It wasn't the life Corkscrew wanted to be living. So he ran away. But the Forges were no easy place to escape from, there was too much smoke to properly see the exits, and heavy equipment was everywhere. As Cork tried to slip his way through, he accidentally bumped into a table full of cooling armor meant for Guardians. The armor was carelessly placed on the table and toppled over onto him when he bumped it. The armor crushed his spine, and hit his head. The metal burned into his scales, and left nasty burns on his skin(Although his scales were fire-resistant they were not fire proof). When he was found, the Forgemasters were convinced he was dead, and were about to cast his body into the hottest fires to be cremated, like all of the other fallen Forgeworkers are. But before they could a Ridgeback who had originated from the Light domain spoke up. They said that the spiral wasn't dead. That he was still alive, just gravely injured. But his spine was broken, and his head bleeding. There was no recovery from that. He was as good as dead anyway. But the Ridgeback, named Fireworks, refused to believe that. They refused to let this spiral die. They had watched the spiral work so hard, and had admired his determination. They couldn't let such a lively life be put to waste. So Fireworks left the Forges with Cork into order to seek medical help. When they found none, they tried their best to patch up the head wound, and to make the injured spiral as comfortable as possible. The head wound eventually healed, but Cork would never be the same. He would forever be brain damaged, and his spine too eventually healed, though he would forever be paralyzed from the neck down. His scales healed and grew back with an orange sheen to them. But Corkscrew was not satisfied with this life as well. He couldn't exactly remember what his old life was like, but he knew that being dependent on a Ridgeback was not it. His head constantly had migraines, and he was often irritable in his pain. His vision was blurry and he had trouble remembering even the smallest things. Speech was difficult for him, so often he tried not to talk. This combined with his limited ability to move made his life miserable. He had so much energy built up inside of him and all he wanted to do was just'' fly'' but he knew that, that was impossible. Fireworks was constantly telling him about what had happened to him, but Cork always forgot a few hours later. Eventually he decided that he didn't care what had happened to him, or what will happen to him. He just wanted to die. Fireworks cared for him, and carried him around on their back. They traveled Sornieth looking for a dragon that could possibly help Cork. Fireworks tried to cheer up the spiral, and tried to help him with his speech. It hurt them to know how unhappy Corkscrew was. Cork wasn't entirely helpless. Even with his limited movement he had his way of snapping his head every which way, so that no one could ever sneak up on him. Eventually Fireworks and Corkscrew found Seeking Clan, and one of the healers named Alaria said that she could help Cork. She replaced his dead nerve cells with wires, that raced up and down is body and connected to his spine and his brain. The surgery was very painful, and recovery was a challenge. It was no easy task to get back onto his feet, let alone fly again, and there were times where he came close to giving up, but Cork pulled through. Now thanks to Alaria he can move himself again, but he still cannot feel much of his body. Often he doesn't realize when he's hurt himself, and has to be bandaged for nasty cuts he accidentally gives himself. Sometimes the wires need to be replaced or recharged, and Alaria needs to check up on him every once and awhile and do maintenance. He still gets killer migraines, and is often irritable. He still doesn't like to talk, because forming his thoughts into words is hard for him, and his words often come out slurred. His memory still doesn't work very well, and he keeps a little scroll and pen with him to write down things. Time slips away from him, and doesn't seem to flow right. His balance isn't what it used to be, and he's clumsy and sloppy. Every once and awhile he's known to get seizures. Fireworks and his best friend Clytius who he met recently after joining Seeking Clan have helped him every step of the way and Cork is very thankful for them. He is a valued member of the clan and can hunt, gather and fight on his own. Though sometimes Fireworks or Clytius have to fetch him after he lost track of time or his surroundings. Personality Corkscrew is angry and grumpy. He seems to always be in a bad mood and it's easy to upset him. Relationships Firespitter: His boyfriend. Clytius: An old friend/brother that turned out to be a bad guy. He's now deceased. Fireworks: The dragon who saved Corkscrew. He sees her as a motherly presence in his life. Trivia * He is demisexualCategory:Fire Dragon Category:Spiral Category:Male Category:Smith